


Crazier things have happened, right?

by Banananaos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom! Keith, Floor Sex, M/M, Smut, Top! Lance, Wall Sex, pidge is a lil shit, they wildin, this is kinda just, vampire hunting!, vampire! lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananaos/pseuds/Banananaos
Summary: Pidge convinces Keith to go vampire hunting. At the abandoned building Pidge is in the hands of a vampire. It’s up to Keith to save her. But maybe after he’s had a bite of the vampire.





	Crazier things have happened, right?

Keith hit his flashlight, cursing Pidge as he did so. All in a whisper though as he got further in the dark building. She just had to take him Vampire hunting, then scare him by disappearing. She was probably hiding somewhere but it didn’t calm his thoughts that maybe she was being drained like a Capri sun around the corner. Keith didn’t want to see a shrivelled up, raisin-like Pidge. He just wanted to watch speed racer on the couch but no. 

 

Keith’s footsteps are light on the cold tile. There’s small rocks all over the floor due to the roof being gone due to “reconstruction” that’s been going on for as long as Keith’s been alive. Every odd noise he told himself was rats. The noises could possible be rats. But the hushed whispers he hopes were Pidge. 

 

Keith often turns around it glances to his sides. He can’t stand the over whelming presence of someone else. Keith clutched the cross necklace he had taken with him. Did he tell Pidge he had it with him? Of course not. She’d laugh at him. Dare him to go without it and tease him until he went without it. Keith thinks after this maybe he’ll be the one laughing. He doubts it. 

 

Keith turns suddenly and shines the flashlight at the ceiling. His heart beat is picking up which is probably the worst thing that could happen in a building potentially full of vampires. He can’t breath well much anymore because he thinks he see two red eyes watching him from the corner. He stumbles before he runs. He hears rushing behind him but can’t bring himself to turn. 

 

He stopped by a door and he struggles with it to open. When it won’t he turns to face the flashlight towards the hallway he ran from. There’s nothing there. Or there is way far downbut it looks like crumpled laundry. Keith doesn’t remember seeing it there. Keith doesn’t want to go back. Keith points the flashlight down the only other hallway to his left. There’s a glass door. He could get out of here. 

 

He hesitantly looks back down the hallway from which he came. He feels his fear taking over his whole chest as he notices the pile of something had moved closer to the wall. Keith feels his dignity leave him as he squeaks out a “Pidge?”. He stands there. Waiting. 

 

“Boo!” 

 

Keith screams as he turns his flashlight to a full white face with ketchup smeared all over the mouth. Pidge posed with her arms out above he head and had grabbed Keith’s shoulders. Keith barely stops himself from reflexively punching her in the face. 

 

“You lil bitch!” Pidge doubled over in laughter. Wiping tears from her face. 

 

Keith shook her off and huffed. Ignoring her he turns towards the hallway. 

 

“I’m leaving!” 

 

“Keith! Keith wait!” She’s still laughing, “I’m not sorry!! Did you hear yourself? -I” Keith ignored her silence. Muttering our loud how she’s never trusting her again. Of going vampire hunting with her. 

 

“Next time we’re staying home and watching a movie!” Keith’s almost to the doors when he turns and around. He’s not faced with small Pidge but instead a boy supporting an unconscious Pidge. The boy smiling with reddish teeth. Pidges eyes were still slightly open but lolled to the side. 

 

“I’d love a movie date!” The boy moved slowly propping Pidge up against the wall. Her neck was bleeding. 

 

Keith dropped the flashlight and burst out the doors. Running as fast as he could. It was freezing cold outside and his jacket was fully open from the wind. He wished he had his flashlight as he could barely see in front of him. There was already a fog drafting over the forest ground from the lake. The only thing he could hear was his breath and the crunch of the ground beneath him. The only thing he could feel was the cold and the cross digging into his hand from how hard he was grasping it. 

 

Keith reaches the car and struggles with the door handle. Pidge has the keys. Keith desperately tries every door handle. The wind is picking up and making noise as it goes. Keith doesn’t know what to listen for. His heart is beating like crazy, he can feel it in his throat. He feels like he’s gonna choke on it. Keith looks at the ground contemplating if it was worth breaking a window. What if this was all a continuation of her plot to scare Him. It worked. 

 

Keith went to the bed of the truck. There wasn’t anything there but blankets, and Keith’spocket-ish knife. Keith holds it in his other hand. He wraps the necklace around his hand better and gives himself a mini prep talk. Even if this was a joke he couldn’t leave Pidge. He shakes his head back and forth before jumping off the back. He pauses, listening before willing himself to get back to the building. 

 

He cautious and keeps looking around. His whole body is tingling. Vampires being real has to be a joke. It’s all a joke. Say that to the recent 43 victims who were drained of all their blood. It seems Vampires aren’t happy with staying in the shadows anymore. But then again no ones confirmed it’s a vampire. Maybe the government had but the people hadn’t. 

 

Keith swallowed his fear as he pushed the door open. He shot his knife out and moved it with himself as he turned to either side. No one was there. Not even Pidge. The faint moon light filtered through the tarp they had overhead as a roof, but it didn’t help much as he crept forward. He patted his foot in front of him before fully taking a step. He looks up and around more than he had before.

 

Once he reaches the end of hall he calls out, “Pidge?”. It was stupid to do so Keith realises when someone grabs the back of his shoulder. Keith swings around to stab the person. He barley misses the boy from before who’s now hauntingly floating above where Keith just stabbed. 

 

“Pidge? Is that the girls name?” Keith can’t move his knees, forcing him to stare up at the boy. The faint moonlight hits the back of his head and makes him look dark and haunted. Then he moves down to forward face Keith. The light hits the top of his head and part of his face. Mainly his eyes which were a strong blue. Oh no. He’s hot. Keith hesitantly moves his arm briefly up. He still can’t move. But the boy seems unfazed as he grips the knife and forces it to fall to the ground. 

 

Keith collapses to the floor with it. He’s on his knees in the dark, he’s cold and scared. His mouth quivers as it can’t find words or anything emotion but fear. The boy squats down in front of Keith. His hand moving under Keith’s chin to guide it up. 

 

“You’re a darling little thing aren’t you?” Pidge is dead and Keith is good as dead. Keith’s instincts kick in as he grabs the other boys wrist and twists it. Keith quickly takes the advantage to get on top of the guys back. Pinning his arm back and grabbing his knife holding it up to the others neck. 

 

“Feisty too!” The vampires words were muddled by the concrete. As he turned his head to the side to be able to breath. Keith make eye contact and holds his knife harder. His hand grasping the cross he places in front of the boys face as if to warn him. The vampire rolls his eyes. “Come on’ let me up, I promise not to hurt you.”

 

“Where Pidge! Just tell me.” The vampire huffs. 

 

“She’s fine. You’re the ones walking into my territory uninvited. One things humans should learn from us is don’t come in till given permission. It’s quite rude to barge in uninvited.”

 

Keith was a bit dumb founded but didn’t let his hands go slack. The vampire struggled beneath Keith, squirming as he tried to turn. Keith presses the neck harder up against the boy. “Don’t move! I’ll do it!”

 

The vampire momentarily stopped before ignoring Keith’s warning and full turning, holding Keith’s wrist as he positioned Keith on top of his stomach. Keith struggled for his wrists back but he barely manage to get his knife aimed at the side of the boys head. Where it stayed as he froze when he caught the others eyes. 

 

Keith finally got a good look at the boy. He was tan, unlike any movie vampire he’s ever seen. His eyes seemed to soak up the moon light from this position. His face now came into focus. Keith gulped. 

 

“You’re really stupid to come back and try to save your friend. With what? A knife and-“ The boy brought Keith’s hand that was gripping the cross to his mouth, making eye contact with Keith as he bites the cross, pulling it out of Keith’s lacked hand, spitting it to the floor not to far from them “a cross? It’s not even silver.” 

 

The boys face changed from a smirk to an almost surprised face. Keith felt warm all over. He took this moment to pull off and stand up. He dusted himself off as the vampire pushed himself up from the floor with his elbows. 

 

Keith cautiously moved to where his back hit the wall. Staring up at the vampire who towered over him with his good few inches as he closed in. Arms trapped Keith’s head against the wall. The vampires face leaned in mere inches from Keith’s. Keith’s eyes fell down past the vampire eyes to his lips. Oh god. 

 

The vampire hesitantly moved forward. Their lips softly touched, ghosting over one another. Keith felt his eyes close as their lips pushed harder against one another. His head tipping to the side so slightly. The other boys hand found it’s way to grasping Keith’s hair. Keith’s stomach all the way up to his throat felt hot. His finger tips were tingling against the wall where he had them. 

 

They pulled away and Keith slightly panted. Briefly before taking a sharp inhale when something wet touched his neck. All at once he came to his senses. He kissed a fucking vampire. His knife shoots out faster than his hand does causing it to shoot out from his hand and clatter to the floor. Startling both the boy and Keith. 

 

The both came to a feeling of horror by how quickly they both separated from one another. Boths mouths moving rapidly trying to come up with an excuse, to say something. Keith bent down to get his knife and the boy kicked it across the room. 

 

“You’re still gonna try and stab me?!” 

 

“I don’t know! You kissed me! Then tried to drink my blood!” Keith’s arms flailed out. 

 

“I didn’t! I was just following the mood!” 

 

“What mood! This- no! No mood!”

 

“I’m pretty sure your the one who got half hard on top of me-“ Keith squeaked and slapped a hand over the boys mouth. 

 

“I did not!” The boy ripped Keith’s hands off holding them about an inch away against Keith’s best effort to cover his mouth completely. 

 

“Say that to little buddy down there!” Keith shook his head and ripped his wrists away. Holding them to his body. He stood their in horror as he stared down at himself then at the boy. 

 

“There’s no way this is happening” Keith whispered to himself. Hands pulled his waist straight against the boys. He was forced to look up at the boy. Keith’s hands covered his face as he peaked through his fingers. 

 

“I say we let it happen.” Keith’s hands moved to the boys chest to keep him at bay. 

 

“I just need to find Pidge.” Keith whispers as he tries to reassure himself. 

 

“Hmm, they’re fine. Just had to knock them out a lil bit. Don’t worry I didn’t bite them.” Lance got closer and closer to Keith’s ear as he talked. Until he straight up licked Keith’s neck and led him back to the wall. “I’m Lance by the way.”

 

“Keith” Keith let himself get shoved up against the wall. Let lances lips explore his. Keeping lances mouth above his neck. Soon enough Keith’s face was smashed against the wall in a fluid motion. Hands positioning themselves in either side of his head. He braced himself forwhat he expected next. A piece of him still expected to die. For Lance to bite his neck and drain him like a Capri sun. But some reason it made him all the more warm. 

 

Keith’s breath hit the wall and went back to his face. Causing the heat and cold to come back and forth. Hands wrapped around his waist and snuck under his waist band. Slowly, teasingly, pulling them down. Even Keith’s jacket is guided off. Keith briefly turns to throw his jacket over the cross. He meets lances eyes. He turns back to the wall as Lances mouth works it’s way on Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s hand reaches back to guide him. 

 

Cold, wet fingers work there own way down Keith’s waist. Curving with The curve of Keith’s ass. Slightly pulling Keith’s cheeks apart. Keith’s cold and he wants to cuddle up in a ball but he can’t bring himself too. His breath hitches as one of Lances fingers pushes their way into him. Instantly moving to hook around nothing, just to dig into Keith’s walls. Prodding for a moment till Keith complained. 

 

Lance chuckled and squeezes a second finger In. Working together to stretch Keith. Keith’s dick is bouncing against the cold wall. Making him all the more sensitive. A hand grabs Keith by his stomach and forces his ass out more. Making the tip of his dick hit the wall every now and then. He’s moaning and it’s embarrassing. But there’s no real dignity in the room. 

 

The stretch doesn’t burn or hurt, it just feels good. A good stretch as Lance adds a third finger. Making Keith’s knees bend. Keith rests his forehead against the wall. His back being bent to far makes his stomach feel all the more warm and full. 

 

Lances fingers pull out and there’s his dick resting at Keith’s crack. Pushing in between his ass cheeks and holding himself there. Warm breath hits Keith’s ear. A hand moved on top of Keith’s and holds it. The other still wrapped around Keith’s waist. 

 

“Ready Keith?” Keith nods rapidly. Kinda desperately and it causes Lance to laugh. A short breathy laugh that goes straight to Keith’s dick. He’s painfully hard right now. The way it’s sticking straight out against the wall just makes it worse. Keith holds his breath as Lance pushes in. He’s really thick. Keith babbles as Lance kisses his ear whispering words of encouragement. 

 

He doesn’t go fully in by the time he’s pulling back out slowly. Short and slowly movements that make Keith’s knees week. Lance is supporting him by his waist. Keith has tears rolling down his cheeks. His dick hurts. His back hurts. He pulls his head away from the wall. He stretches out his arms so lance is forced to go fully in. It causes Keith to nearly fully collapse but lance has him. Lance gets the hint and he moves them to the floor. 

 

Keith’s knees hit the cold cement. His arms shaking from the cold to all the feelings he’s having. Lance shoves fully back in. Quicker to pull out and shove back In. Keith’s dick is left to the cold air, swinging around stiffly. Dripping pre cum everywhere. The pre cum feels as if it’s freezing on to His dick. 

 

Lance holding Keith’s waist and pressing on his stomach which makes the pressure and full feeling so intense. He’s being stretched so much it feels so good. He’s overwhelmed, by the cold and pleasure, along with the pain in his dick. 

 

“Please.. please, uh, please Lance-“ Keith’s voice is whiner then he wants it to be. Lances eyes are glazed and glowing when Keith glances back. Keith never thought he’d have sex with shoes on. 

 

The stretch and constant pressure from his prostrate proves too much as he comes. It’s shooting everywhere and he’s embarrassed but to far gone he can’t find himself to care. His elbows collapse and his forehead is touching his own cold cum on the floor. But Lance doesn’t stop. He continued to thrust through Keith’s orgasm. Lance presses harder into Keith’s stomach. Keith’s so sensitive he cums again. His dick felt like it was vibrating. 

 

Lance slows down and comes to a stop as he cums. Their both sweating despite the cold. Lance collapses on top of Keith. Panting hard on his neck. Keith closes his eyes. Hands are running through his hair. They both move to their backs. Struggling a bit to do so. 

 

“Wow” Lance laughs as he pants. Keith doesn’t want to let reality touch him but it does. 

 

“Oh my god. I just fucked a vampire”

 

“Well to be technical I fucked you” Lance turned his head to the side to face Keith. Keith did the same to face Lance as he swung his arm into lances gut. 

 

“Vampires are real”

 

“I think I am, just to test it-“ Lance leaned over and stared into Keith’s eyes for a moment. Before leaning down to kiss him. Both their eyes closed as the wind rustled outside. 

 

“You feel real” Keith whispers when they pull apart. Lance smiles at Keith. “This is crazy” 

 

“God it really is isn’t it?” They let the silence take the air. Their breathing evens out. Lance starts to hum. Keith sits up. 

 

“What now?” 

 

“Whatever you want”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a delirium at 3am so forgive the plot holes and mistakes aha. As for Pidge she probably hasn’t woken up or did and ran to the car after seeing or hearing what was happening.


End file.
